percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 1
Josh's POV Beacon Beach, Maine, USA My life has been a thrill. Me and my friends had gone through countless adventures and stuff, but unfortunately, Kari was brainwashed by her vampire friends into not remembering me, so I felt lonely. But thankfully, I found a replacement back there. She had been my companion at the Demigod vs. Demititan war. Anyway, our group was taking a trip from New York City (our base), to the Maine Beach. "Alright guys," I told them. "Let's have some fun!" "Yay!" They all cheered and begin running towards the beach. Someone tapped me on my shoulder, and it's Sarah. "Hey Josh." Sarah said. "Want to go for a swim?" I smiled. "Definitely." Then, me and Sarah went to the deep end of the ocean and dive headfirst. Underwater, she told me that it reminds her of the time we're spending back in the war, and I kinda remember that too. I held my breath as we go along. She seemed to notice the problem. She created an air bubble around us, and I gasped. "Much better now?" I nodded. We stayed underwater with the air bubble around us for 15 minutes, and we go back up. Then, I let my friends to play for about 2-3 hours before someone walked towards me. "Hi," Kat. "This is Alex Oberon and Alyssa Puckett. They were both members of the Dark Circle, but they left because of Nyx. Alex said he wants to join your group and save his sister who Nyx hid away, is that ok?" "Of course," I said, "The Dark Circle has always been an enem. We'll help your sister soon." Kat had been my spy in the Dark Circle. She'd done her job, and now she'd be working with us, at the base. Then she introduced Alyssa, who's joining with Alex. I stepped close to Alyssa. "Hello Alyssa, I see that you wanted to help Alex and us." Alyssa nodded. "Of course I do!" Then she studied me with concern. "Hmm... so, you're going to take us to the leader or what?" I laughed. "I am the leader." Her expression looked confused. "You're the leader? No offense but, I didn't expect the leader to be that small." Most people commented me that, but it's okay with me now. Just then, Alyssa stepped aside and revealed Alex, who is formerly a member of Dark Circle I stepped closer to Alex. "Hello and welcome to the group, Alex. If I may ask, who's your godly parent?" "Ouranus." He said. "Ouranus? That's interesting." "Yeah, and Nyx has my mom, not just my sister, Kaylin. You'll help me, right?" "Sure Alex. After this, we will set out for a quest to find your family." Alex nodded, and I called for my members to come here with Mikmak standing right beside me. "I'm sorry that your fun has been interrupted, but Alex wants to find his mother, so let's head back to New York and to our home base." So we went to our home base, and we got to our base and rest for a while. Center of Light Base, South Chatsworth NJ, USA Alex talked about the Dark Circle group. It's not as free as our group, where only children of the Protogenoi are allowed in. Their job is to find other children of the Protogenoi, train them, and do jobs for their parents. The base is a large mansion-like castle in the Appalachian Mountains. The half-bloods there sleep in a room for their parents, much like Camp. There is a lot of rooms and hidden passageways, and the weapons are different. Then I gave them a tour around the base. The group is free to join and does not have any requirements (the only requirement is that for you to be a child of the gods and/or titans. Gods and goddesses are welcome too.) The Chiaroscuro Homepage Chapter 2 Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion